Sweetest Goodbye
by Please Delete No Longer In Use
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven admit their feelings to each other, but first Beast Boy must say a very personal goodbye...songfic.


WELL, HERE IT IS, MY SECOND SONGFIC. READ AND REVIEW, REMEMBER!

* * *

**Sweetest Goodbye**

**Summary - Beast Boy and Raven admit their feelings for one another, but first Beast Boy has to say a very personal goodbye…**

The footsteps echoed through the desolate cavern as oversized boots crunched loudly on the dusty floor. The owner of the boots, a slim, medium height teenager with large grey gloves wearing a purple and black suit, strode through the cave, a solemn expression on his face. His emerald eyes were a similar shade to his forest green skin, the only thing that would identify his otherwise normal body as a hero – the shape shifter Beast Boy. Sometimes he wished that none of this had ever happened – his illness, the operation that had saved his life but had transformed him into a hero, taken any chance of a normal life away from him… Life would be so much simpler without the Teen Titans, without Slade, without Cinderblock, without the H.I.V.E kids, without…without Terra. The girl entered Beast Boy's train of thought as he came to a stop before her statue, the stone figure that was all that was left of her. "Hey, Terra," he began, plopping down to the ground before her. "I've got some news. I've come to say goodbye – I've found someone else."

_Where you are seems to be_

_As far as an eternity _

_Outstretched arms, open hearts _

_And if it never ends then where do we start? _

Beast Boy ran a gloved hand back through his short hair, and continued, "I can't wait for you forever. How can I carry on loving you if I can't talk to you? I can't touch you, I can't hug you and tell you my feelings. Sure I can do all this to a statue, but you're not listening! Listen, I do love you, and always will, but not in the same way I used to. If you do come back, though, I will be there for you, but not in the way that you probably will want. But I just can't be like that to you anymore."

_I'll never leave you behind_

_Or treat you unkind _

_I know you understand _

_And with a tear in my eye _

_Give me the sweetest goodbye _

_That I ever did receive _

He swallowed against the lump in his throat, trying to gulp it down, at the same time blinking back the tears welling in his eyes. "You see, I'm immature. I'll admit it. For me to love someone, I need to be able to be with her. Sure I can be with you physically, but if a rock has emotions, then I'm the President. There's so many things that I want to say to you, but you just won't listen!"

_Pushing forward and arching back_

_Bring me closer to heart attack _

_Say goodbye and fly away _

_When you come back, I have some things to say _

Beast Boy rose to his feet, the tears now streaming openly down his cheeks. "I had high hopes for us, Terra. I had dreams, dreams of us getting married, being together forever and all that – but I'm not gonna marry a statue. I've gotta move on. But remember, I'll always be there for you. If the _real _you ever returns, then I'll be there for you. But I can't come here again." A hand gently gripped his shoulder from behind. He turned to see Raven standing there, her hood down revealing her pale face large violet eyes. "Are you ready yet?"

"Not yet," Beast Boy replied, placing his hand over hers.

"Take as much time as you need," Raven told him as she kissed his cheek lightly and swiftly exited the cavern.

"I can't carry on dreams that involve a statue!" Beast Boy continued.

_Dream away everyday_

_Try so hard to disregard _

_The rhythm of the rain that drops _

_And coincides with the beating of my heart _

"I love Raven now," Beast Boy snivelled as he brushed away the tears, "and that's all that matters." The last word he found particularly hard to say, but he managed to choke it out nevertheless. "Goodbye." And with that, he forced himself to rise and turn away, and stepped out of the cavern onto a new chapter of his life.

_I'll never leave you behind_

_Or treat you unkind _

_I know you understand _

_And with a tear in my eye _

_Give me the sweetest goodbye _

_That I ever did receive _

Little did Beast Boy know that as he walked down the street away from the cave, a familiar teenaged girl's voice echoed through the now empty cavern – "Goodbye, my love."

**THE END**


End file.
